A ride on your bike
by you-and-I-we-have-the-stars
Summary: After a hard afternoon of work at the police station, Shusei gets a ride home offered by someone unexpected. Implied yaoi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Uragiri or its characters. This story was written just for fun, not to make any profit.

* * *

**A ride on your bike …**

_That moment passed us by_

_But I will always remain that boy you took for a ride on your bike_

Shusei stepped out of the elevator and walked to the double, sliding door of glass that would lead him outside and away from the police office where he had just spent the most of his afternoon. When Takashiro had called him that afternoon with the message to skip the afternoon lessons cause he was needed at the police office, he hadn't imagined to find a complete stack of unsolved cases awaiting him. Some of the cases had been relatively normal crimes but there had been a few that had been so gruesome that Shusei preferred not to think about them anymore. He just wanted to go home, soak a bit unbothered in the bathtub and then head to bed early. Hopefully his dreams wouldn't be plagued by nightmares …

Shusei awaited the glass doors to slide open and grant him way and then stepped outside. The sun was already setting and the sky was colored a gorgeous orange. It had been no doubt a glorious summer afternoon. An afternoon one should have spent outside, basking in the warm rays of the sun, instead of being cooped up in a small, dark, closed off office.

Shusei sighed. It couldn't be helped. He knew already for a long time that his particular Talent of God came with a price. His left hand came upwards and he rubbed for a few seconds over his forehead, feeling already a pounding headache coming on due to having exuberated himself on the unsolved cases.

His hand lowered again and he glanced right and left whilst still standing on the small heightened platform above the steps that led to the police station. Takashiro had told him on his way out that Shusei's ride home had been waiting downstairs but his golden-green eyes couldn't spot the usual car with chauffeur that Takashiro normally arranged to take him home. Instead his eyes landed on an old, rusty bicycle and its owner.

Shusei blinked surprised before he collected himself anew and walked over to the bike and its owner. As he came closer, he noticed specks of red, peeling off paint amongst the rust. He stopped right beside the bicycle and gave the two-wheeler a quick once over before he let his eyes settle on the bicycle's owner.

"What do you think?" Hotsuma grinned at Shusei as if he had just won the big prize in a lottery. It was clear that the blond was highly pleased with his new possession. "I know it doesn't look much yet, but with some work on it, it'll become a beauty."

Shusei lifted an eyebrow. "New way to pick up girls?" he inquired, his eyes moving towards the luggage rack of the two-wheeler. On it lay a thick, cotton, folded blanket to give whomever would ride with comfort instead of having to sit on the bare steel of the luggage rack.

Hotsuma huffed. "Don't be stupid," he answered while he motioned for Shusei to climb on behind him on the bike. "How am I supposed to fit a girl there when you'll already be on it."

A small smile came to play around Shusei's lips. As always his partner let words slip out of his mouth without realizing the implications behind said words.

"Well?" Hotsuma inquired impatiently, motioning anew with his head to the luggage rack.

"Hai, hai," Shusei answered. He stepped up to the luggage rack and settled himself behind his partner.

"Make sure you have a good grip. I don't want you to fall off," Hotsuma warned.

A new and devious smile appeared on Shusei's face and without giving a single hint of warning, his arms sneaked around Hotsuma's frame and grabbed the blond around the middle. He wasn't disappointed as he managed to draw immediately a reaction out of his partner. Hotsuma, whom had just been in the process of taking off, now faltered in the take-off procedure.

"Something wrong?" Shusei asked innocently.

"Euh, no, no," Hotsuma replied rapidly back – too rapidly – before he gave it a second shot.

Inwardly Shusei grinned. Hotsuma hadn't dared to look back at him when replying, but even from where he was sitting, his partner's flustered state was apparent.

"You sure?" Shusei couldn't help but tease Hotsuma a bit more.

"Yes," Hotsuma replied, trying to sound confident but unable to keep a small waver out of the tone of his voice. "You just sit back and relax. I'll get us home."

"Okay," Shusei replied and feeling the tiredness of before creeping back up at him, he did just that. He leant a bit more forward, angled his head and rested the right side of his face against Hotsuma's warm and broad back.

The bicycle immediately made a few dangerous, swaying motions but Shusei ignored them. His partner's presence and warmth soothed his tired mind and kept the headache at bay. He hoped Hotsuma wouldn't mind.

"Shu-Shusei," Hotsuma stuttered, the blond clearly unsure what to say or think of all this but Shusei felt himself too tired to mock Hotsuma.

"Hm?" he answered, not even bothering to open his eyes. And apparently his fatigue must have sounded through in his single, muttered reply cause his partner forewent any further conversation or demand.

"Never mind," Hotsuma replied, his tone of voice having gained a loving warmness. "Just rest."

Shusei didn't bother with an answer anymore. He nestled himself a bit better against Hotsuma's back, his nose buried a bit more in Hotsuma's shirt so he could inhale his partner's unique scent. Straight away the bike swayed anew dangerously before steadying again.

Shusei smiled tiredly. Perhaps this whole bike-idea wasn't such a bad idea after all. It certainly was going to proof to be interesting in the future.

Unknown to the tired brunet, his partner was thinking the exact opposite. Hotsuma's cheeks were bright red and the boy had a hard time keeping his desire in check. All he wanted to do was just stop, yank Shusei of the bike and have his way with the brunet. Which of course was a big "no, no". Shusei was way too tired for fooling around and even if he weren't, Shusei had no clue about his feelings towards the brunet. He hadn't even dared to kiss the brunet yet, for crying out loud. How the hell would Shusei react if he then suddenly would be tearing Shusei's clothing off the boy? Hell, he didn't even know if Shusei even felt the same way towards him. What if the brunet didn't want him that way?! No, he would not betray his partner's trust or lose his closeness. He would get them home safe and sound and without any interruptions. All he had to do was keep pedaling, pedaling and stop thinking or feeling for that matter. He could do this! But the first thing he would do when they would be back at the Twilight Mansion was to get rid of the treacherous bike. He would check when the hardware trader would come by to collect old steel and on that glorious day, he'd make damn sure that his bike would be standing at the pick-up point. No way was he going to keep this demonic bicycle. His nerves wouldn't be able to handle it …

THE END

* * *

Author's note: Hope you liked the bit of fluff between Shusei and Hotsuma


End file.
